Mario Kart Battle
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: What happenes when you mix a stolen Wii, an all-nighter, Mario Kart, and a very competitive bird boy? NOT Figgy, I can say that.
1. The Battle

**A/N: Me: So… yea… this is not my best writing. At all.**

**Fang: So you think you are "slowly losing quality"?**

**Me: Shut up. I appreciated that person's view… I just wish they'd told me what I needed to fix.**

**MooMoo: But that's not the point here.**

**Rawr: The point is that this isn't a very good one shot.**

**Me: 'Tisn't. But, it's an idea I had a while ago that I just needed to write. **

**Fang: So **_**try **_**to enjoy. Try here being the operative word.**

**Me: *narrows eyes* Grrr…. Fact: Here are some stats about my ideas for stories: 48 story ideas total, 16 are one shots, 32 are humor, 21 are romance, 6 are family, 5 are horror, 1is adventure, 1 is angst, 1 is supernatural, 5 are drama, 10 are parody, 2 are tragedy, 24 involve Fang, 16 involve Max, 2 involve Iggy, 1 involves Dylan, 1 involves Angel, and 10 are posted.**

**Fang: As in… genres and main characters?**

**Me: *huff* Yes, Fang and you know that! Now shut up and go to the story!**

Fang POV

I knew that this was probably going to end up getting me, and Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, killed by Max. Maybe that's part of the reason why I agreed to Iggy's idea.

We were on our way to shoplift some videogame stuff from Wal-Mart.

Everyone had wanted to borrow one of my (many) black hoodies. Of course, that wasn't conspicuous at all. But- what the heck. Let them have some fun before they die a slow, painful death at the hands of Max.

We landed behind Wal-Mart near the loading dock. No need to give the citizens heart attacks. We walked back around front and in through the automatic door. We headed straight to the electronics department, not stopping to look at anything else. No matter how much Gazzy wanted to see the toy soldiers or Nudge wanted to see the make up.

When we got there, it was like heaven. In a store. There was every kind of video game system known to man, every video game ever made, every size HD plasma TV, every controller… you get the picture. But we had to do this fast.

I went over and grabbed one of the bigger TV boxes- 52". Iggy grabbed a Wii box off the shelf. And no, I don't know how he knew which one to get. Nudge grabbed a couple games, and Gazzy grabbed four controller boxes.

With our big pile of stuff, we walked towards the front door. Employees looked at us suspiciously, but no one stopped us. Thank god- I didn't want to get arrested for assault too. As soon as we went through the door, alarms started ringing and employees started running. We started to run towards the loading dock.

Let's just say, when the store people got out back, we were just dots in the sky.

**This is a line break brought to you by Wheat Thins. Yum.**

We burst through the front door of Mrs. Martinez's house, which was where we were staying. For now, Max kept stressing.

Everyone (except me, or course- too masculine) was giggling at our success. I was at least grinning. We stumbled over to the living room couch, and set down our trophies.

Iggy got to work setting up the TV while I started setting up the actual Wii.

Max came down the stairs. "Hey- what's all that stuff?" she asked accusingly. "Where'd you get it?"

"Fun stuff. Wal-Mart." Iggy replied innocently. Nudge and Gazzy nodded, trying to hide their grins and stifle their giggles. Max sighed, obviously not believing a single word. "I've told you not to steal! I mean, when we're on the run and we need food- that's ok, I guess. But stealing a flat screen and video game system? For fun? That's wrong! Put it back!"

I turned to face her and looked at her seriously. "Max. We got Mario Kart." Then I kissed her softly. Because, I know Mario Kart and me (not to be arrogant or anything -.-) are two things she can't resist. Besides home made cookies, of course.

She looked at the TV, to the Wii, and back to me, biting her lip. I stared into her eyes, willing her to let us keep it. She looked down, defeated. "Oh alright! Keep the Wii! But I get Yoshi!"

**This is a line break brought to you by my grandma's pie crust. It's to die for!**

I cheered as I won, yet again. We were having a tournament of sorts. Here are the starting brackets: Max and Fang, Iggy and Nudge, & Gasman and Angel. Then Iggy, Angel and I won, so we had two three way battles. Max, Nudge, and Gazzy & Fang, Iggy, and Angel.

I won and Iggy got second, so we had a four way race with Nudge and Gazzy ('cause Max and Angel lost). Iggy and I got second and first, so we were about to start our death match.

We were on Rainbow Road, the hardest race by far. I was Mario, and Iggy was Peach. Don't ask.

The race was going pretty well- I was in first and Iggy was in tenth. But, on the last lap, Iggy threw lightning. I was in the middle of a jump, so I fell. Off. The. Course.

I started cussing Iggy out as I watched my place go down to sixth, and his go up to third. "Why would you do that?" I yelled, crossing the finish line in seventh, him in freaking first.

"All's fair in love and war." he said smugly. I reached over and punched his shoulder. "This is neither! I want a rematch. Now."

He shrugged and hit 'replay'.

**This is a line break brought to you by Ocean Spray Cranberry Juice.**

Max POV

It was almost 11- bed time. Nudge, Angel, and Gaz were worn out. ^ straight hours of video games (except for a 15 minutes dinner break of cold sandwiches) will do that to your brain. Mush it right up.

"Iggy, Fang." Just because they're my age doesn't mean I can't boss them around.

"Just one more race." Fang said in a rush. He didn't even look up from the screen.

"Nope."

"Come on, Max- just one more race. He wants to try to beat me." Iggy called smugly.

Fang nodded absentmindedly, his gaze locked on the TV. He was in second, and Iggy was winning. I had no idea how.

"Umm… I guess. But only one more race, and that's it!" I warned. Fang gave me a quick grin, still not looking at me of course.

"OH MY GOD IGGY! How are you even freaking winning this! I mean…." They're voices trailed off as I walked upstairs. I had a feeling this could get ugly.

**This is a line break brought to you by peaches and strawberries- the two best fruits.**

Fang POV

It was 3:30 in the morning. I was dead tired. But I couldn't stop. Not until I had beaten Iggy. I had no idea how a blind guy was playing video games, let alone beating me!

"Rematch." I said for the thousandth time in a row. Iggy sighed and hit 'replay'… again.

At least we had switched courses. This time we were on Boo's haunted dock type thingy. It was pissing me off almost as much as Rainbow Road.

I groaned loudly in frustration as he beat me, once again.

"Rematch?" I said weakly.

Iggy groaned. "No I just want to sleep! Just admit that you are not as good a Mario Kart pimp as me and let's go to bed!"

"Never!"

Iggy dropped his head and hit 'replay'.

**This is a line break brought to you by Hershey's Chocolate Bars w/ Almonds.**

Max POV

I woke up at about 9:45, feeling like death. A usual morning feel for me.

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast- AKA yell at Iggy to make me something. I was surprised to hear Fang's voice. He usually didn't get up until noon- he was almost as bad as Nudge early in the morning.

I followed the sound until I found him. He was in the living room, leaning against the couch, randomly pressing buttons on his Wii remote. "Rematch!" he cried hoarsely. He wasn't playing anything. I looked at Iggy- on Fang's left, dead asleep on his remote.

"Ugh! I will beat you! Another rematch Iggy!" Fang yelled. His eyes were bloodshot from staring at the screen all night.

"Fang." I said, shaking his shoulder.

He whipped his head around to stare at me. "You want to play?" he said. I think he was beginning to twitch.

I shook my head. "You need to get to bed." I ignored his crazed thrashing and moaning and yelling as I dragged him upstairs. I knew no good would come out of video games.

**A/N: Me: So… not my best writing….**

**Fang: Eh, not really.**

**Me: *glare* You're not supposed to agree with me!**

**MooMoo: Ya, Fang.**

**Rawr: You dumbpoop.**

**Fang: Dumb… poop?**

**Rawr: Well, it's better than saying dumbs***!**

**Me: There will be no f***ing cussing!**

**MooMoo: Oh, the hypocrisy! **

**Fang: I thought it was irony?**

**Me: No, you stupid piece of-**

**THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CENSORED. R&R AMD HAVE A NICE DAY :D**


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
